The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A computing device capable of being powered by a battery can be referred to as a “battery-powered computing device.” For example, battery-powered computing devices can include mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones. A battery of a battery-powered computing device has a limited amount of power. Some functions of the battery-powered computing device can consume more power than other functions. For example, some display-related functions can consume a large amount of power. When the power remaining in the battery decreases to less than or equal to a predetermined threshold, e.g., approximately 0% charge, the battery-powered computing device may power off. In some cases, the battery-powered computing device cannot be powered on again until the battery has been at least partially recharged.